Magical time with order
by inluvwidjp
Summary: Fifth part of Magical time series... Ginny wants to save Fred and Harry's parents so she goes back in time to the marauder era, taking Harry's biographies by JKR to show them to the marauders (except Peter) and Lily... Recommended to readers who own the books for reference because the lines from the story cant be added..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Lily was angry. She was sitting on the breakfast table her untouched cup of coffee sitting in front of her. Sirius was happily stuffing his face. Marlene was yawning beside him, she looked ready to fall down in her cereal bowl any second. Remus and Ginny were eating calmly and watching Lily. They were supposed to meet early so that they could utilize their first free period to start fifth book. But James was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where the hell is he! Sirius!" Lily shook Sirius again who just shrugged. "How can you not know? He's your dormmate!" Sirius shrugged again. "Will you stop eating for a second and answer me!" She shook him again.  
Sirius turned towards Marlene " Do something! your bestfriend is going mental." Marlene yawned again " Remind me why are we having breakfast this early?"  
"If you had came back to sleep on time rather than sucking face with this doofus you wouldn't be so tired!" Lily snapped. "Hey!" Marlene protested with a red face. Sirius gave Lily a Cheshire grin. Lily groaned.  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Lily said getting up and picking her butter knife. "Why don't you throw this on him instead?" Remus offered his water goblet. "Good idea" Lily said leaning over the table to garb it.  
That's when someone slapped her bottom. Lily yelped and spilled water all over the toast platter. James' freshly showered scent hit her with full force.  
"Morning tomato!" James said kissing her cheek which was turning ultra red due to anger. "Did you just slap my ass" Lily said in a slow dangerous tone. "Yup" James replied cheekily grabbing a piece of bacon. Sirius and Marlene laughed loudly, while the rest two hid their smiles behind their goblets.  
"You hit me, in great hall, in front of all teachers!" Lily asked again. "Yup! Btw you are looking gorgeous today my love!"  
Lily narrowed her eyes at him " Care to explain why you are late?" "Sweets... I was charming Peter, so he wont wake before classes start and I got late bringing you these, would look great with your hairs" James said pulling out a few yellow flowers.  
Lily turned to see a few Hufflepuff girls sigh behind them. James winked at them and Lily threw water on his face. "This is for slapping my ass and being late" She pecked his lips "and this is for the flowers". Sirius wolf whistled. James grinned widely and started eating hurriedly because others were finished. Lily turned smugly towards the Hufflepuff girls who rolled their eyes and turned back. Lily caught McGonagall's eyes on the teacher's table, who rose one eyebrow at her, but failed to hide a small smile. Lily blushed and hid behind her hairs.  
As James finished eating, Sirius went to drop Marlene back to her dorm so that she could sleep. Soon they were settled outside in the garden to read. They had charmed the book cover to resemble their ordinary course book, so that others wont get suspicious.

 **Chapter one**  
 **Dudley demented**

 **The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close... living room and watching television with his aunt and uncle.**

" After reading about all the cool stuff with the tasks and Voldy, can't believe we are back to Dudley's. " Sirius said groaning.

 **Almost as though this thought had fluttered through the open window, Vernon Dursley,...Dudley hasn't got a clue what's going on, doubt he knows who the Prime Minister is!**

"Gosh that's not something to be proud of!" Lily said frustratingly running a hand through her hair. James' flower fell down. "Sorry hun!" She said picking it up. "Here let me" James put the flower back on her hair clip. Sirius gagged. "Please, can you be less coupley around us!" They both ignored him.

 **Anyway, it's not as if there'd be anything about his lot on our news —"... smoking on street corners, and throwing stones at passing cars and children.**

"Atleast Dudley's growing up to be normal" Lily said.

 **Harry had seen them at it during his evening walks around Little Whinging... Aunt Petunia, who had followed the case obsessively in every magazine she could lay her bony hands on).**

Lily laughed a little. "So typical tuney!"

 **Harry closed his eyes against the now blazing evening sky as the newsreader said**  
 **...Azkaban, escaped, attempted to commit the murder he had been convicted for in the first place, then gone on the run with a stolen hippogriff. . . .**

"Low blow Harry, low blow!" Sirius said shaking his head, but not looking angry at all.

 **Harry vaulted over the locked park gate and set off across the parched grass...Exactly the opposite of what you'd have done . . .**

"That's true!" Sirius agreed.

 **He got to his feet and stretched... Cause that's not cheek, Dud, that's true . . ."**

"He's sounding way too much like the old you James!" Lily cringed. James scratched his head. "What old you?" Sirius asked confused.

 **A muscle was twitching in Dudley's jaw... That's what we call it when it goes all dark like this."**

The guys laughed at that. Even Lily's lips twitched.

 **"I mean when you're in bed!" Dudley snarled... Harry snatched it up, scrambled to his feet, and turned around.**

"Whoa! Did he just do wandless magic and he's is what like fifteen. That is so cool." James said impressed. "But he's underage, he didn't get expelled did he?" Lily asked, uncertainty lacing her voice.

 **His stomach turned over... Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"**

 **Chapter two**  
 **A peck of owls**

 **What?" said Harry blankly...Harry's foot was on the bottommost stair when Dudley found his voice.**  
 **"Him."**

"Doesn't he realizes he just saved his life, how can he turn him in" Remus said exasperated. "Ofcourse not, that would be way too normal for Dursleys" Ginny replied.

 **Harry froze, foot on the stair, face screwed up, braced for the explosion... has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.**

"No!" They all cried.

 **As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense... They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban," said Aunt Petunia.**

Lily's eyes were wide as saucers. "She remembered that, I can't believe it" Lily muttered softly. James caressed her cheek.

 **Two seconds' ringing silence followed these words and then Aunt Petunia clapped her hand... I heard — that awful boy — telling her about them — years ago," she said jerkily.**

"What boy?" James asked. Lily didn't reply, she knew fully well whom she meant and when did she hear that. But she never expected that Tuney would remember that, she always made a habit of ignoring everything about Lily.

 **"If you mean my mum and dad, why don't you use their names?"... without the slightest sign that the murder of Harry's parents might be a painful topic to anybody.**

Lily gave a humorless laugh at that.

 **"That giant bloke said so. He's gone."...were not narrowed in dislike or anger: They were wide and fearful.**

Lily's eyes watered at that. Maybe they had some hope after all, she and her sister. Maybe Lily's death actually affected her a bit.

 **The furious pretense that Aunt Petunia had maintained all Harry's life...DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE.**

"He should leave! Tell me he leaves" Sirius said, not quite believing he was the one forcing Harry to stay with Dursleys. He could see no reason why he didn't went running the moment he heard Harry was in danger.

 **"You heard me!" said Uncle Vernon, bending forward now,... "YOU HEARD YOUR AUNT, NOW GET TO BED!"**

" I bet that was from Dumbledore" Lily said knowing too well that Petunia has managed to contact him once before.

 **Chapter three**  
 **The advanced gaurd**

 **I've just been attacked by dementors and I might be expelled from...And then, quite distinctly, he heard a crash in the kitchen below.**

"Ah finally, something happens, this chapter was making me miserable" Sirius said sitting upright, from where he was slumped on the grass.

 **He sat bolt upright, listening intently... Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"**

They all laughed at that.

 **"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?"...They're heading off to the prize-giving right now. . . . Or they think they are."**

"Awesome! This violet girl is great" James cheered. "You learned her her hair color quiet too soon" Lily said with narrowed eyes. James laughed and pinched cheek. "So cute!" She swatted his hand away.

 **Harry had a fleeting vision of Uncle Vernon's face when he realized there was no All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition... And with a nasty squelching sound much like a plunger being pulled from a sink, he popped out his eye.**

"Ewww" lily muttered, not able to help it.

 **"Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?... I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training without any study at all, it was great."**

"That is so cool" Remus said. Ginny smiled secretly.

 **"You're an Auror?"... He seemed to have become a human chameleon.**

"We have got to learn that" Sirius gasped, almost getting up, as if going straight to library to research.

 **"Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand... The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.**

The guys rose their eyebrows in unison. "My parents' place for headquarters? Seriously?" Sirius asked Ginny. She shrugged "It was the best possibility at that time." "What are you doing?" Sirius asked Lily, who was stuffing the book in her backpack. "What? We got DADA right now! Common we'd be late" lily replied getting up. Sirius didn't move "We can't stop here!" "Hah! Consider it my revenge from yesterday, when I wanted to read and you all left" Lily said flipping her hair over her shoulder, although she was dying with curiosity since Sirius mentioned it was his house. But they had classes to attend so they'll have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n- Sorry for the delay peeps. I gave my first interview and got rejected in the last round. If I had got it, I would have been really rich over the summer. But I didn't, so i was wallowing in self pity for the whole week. Never mind, I am more determined and experienced now. So here's the next chapter enjoy..._

 **Chapter four**  
 **Number twelve**  
 **Grimmauld place**

 **"What's the Order of the — ?" Harry began... Apparently the Muggles inside hadn't even felt anything.**

" Your house does that?" Lily asked amazed. "It's not my house and yeah it does that" Sirius replied glumly. "But you said..?" Lily started but James shook his head at her so she shut up.

 **"Come on, hurry," growled Moody, prodding Harry in the back... it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person.**

"Yeah! I always felt that too." James said, Sirius smiled slightly.

 **He heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, ... All of them had the same rather snoutlike nose.**

Lily stared at Sirius. "What? I didn't behead those!" Sirius defended. "I-i didn't say that" lily stuttered.

 **Harry's bewilderment deepened with every step he took...WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"**

"Wow, he's being a major douchebag, never seen Harry like that." Lily said. "Ofcourse he's behaving that way, I would to, being kept in dark for two months." James replied. Lily rolled her eyes.

 **Every bitter and resentful thought that Harry had had in the past... It's the people who fought against You-KnowWho last time."**

James rose his eyebrow "Were we in it?" "Ofcourse" Ginny replied brightly.

" **Who's in it?" said Harry... as Ginny made a noise like an angry cat.**

Sirius snorted at that. Ginny imitated her cat voice at him.

 **"I know," said Ron in a low voice... "He loves playing with them."**

"Liar!" Sirius muttered. Ginny flipped her hairs.

 **"Oh," said Mrs. Weasley, "I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that.**

"Oh merlin! Kreacher's still there?" Sirius asked, both hands dragging his cheeks down. "Yup! He was still there when I left" Ginny replied. "Wait, who's creature?" Lily asked. "Not creature love, Kreacher, his family house elf" James replied.

 **Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall... Is that normal, Hermione?"**

Sirius snorted.

 **"Well — well, if he is a bit strange, it's not his fault —"... "I see you've met my mother."**

Lily's hand flew up to her mouth. Sirius grimaced.

 **Chapter five**  
 **The order of the pheonix**

 **"My dear old mum, yeah," said Sirius...grunted a voice from the middle of the smelly cloud.**

Lily giggled. "I love Harry's description of people."

" **For the last time, Mundungus," called Mrs. Weasley,... I've been stuck inside for a month."**

Sirius cringed. "No wonder you are so grumpy" James said.

 **"How come?" asked Harry, frowning... exactly where Sirius's right hand had been seconds before.**

They all laughed.

 **"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Mrs. Weasley... that a female Dudley was grinning at him from across the table.**

Lily laughed again. "Doesn't he just loves Dudley."

 **Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Lupin were having an intense discussion about goblins... Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with an air as though readying himself for a fight.**

"Uh! This doesn't sounds good" Lily said.

 **"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know,"... Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"**

Sirius grew a bit red. This was what he was afraid of. He caught James' eye who gave him a reassuring look.

 **"What's wrong with that?" said Harry... He's as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely.**

"That is so sweet of her" Lily whispered.

 **"Who else has he got?" ..it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"**

"Hey! That's unfair" Sirius pouted. Ginny patted his arm.

 **Sirius started to rise from his chair... "Fine! Ginny — BED!"**

The guys burst out laughing at that. Lily smiled too. Ginny ignored them.

 **Ginny did not go quietly... Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it."**

"That is so foolish" Remus said shaking his head.

 **"How can he think that?" said Harry angrily... "It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf."**

The guys laughed at that too, Remus always kept making jokes like that. Lily rose an eyebrow, not understanding what was funny.

"Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they...he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog cards," said Bill, grinning.

They all laughed.

 **"It's no laughing matter," said Mr. Weasley shortly... I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."**

"Always the wise one" Sirius muttered grumpily "See now we won't know what weapon was I talking about."

 **Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue...Harry, recognizing defeat, followed suit.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Happy holi people... :))))

 **Chapter six**  
 **THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK**

"Not sure if I wanna read this chapter" Sirius said tossing the book to Remus.

 **Mrs. Weasley followed them upstairs looking grim... You've never been on the receiving end of one of her Bat-Bogey Hexes, have you?"**

They all looked at her impressed. She blushed slightly.

 **"Shhh!" said Fred, half-rising from the bed. "Listen!"... we both tried the Nosebleed Nougat —"**

"Why would someone want to make their nosebleed? Just to escape a lecture?" Lily asked bewildered. "You have no idea how much he sells those!" Ginny replied. "He?" Lily asked. "Uhh.. I mean they" Ginny corrected hastily.

"Mum thought we'd been dueling," said George... if Kreacher's Mistress saw him in such company, oh what would she say —"

"Wow! He's grown worse, didn't knew it was possible." Sirius muttered.

 **"Don't call her a Mudblood!" said Ron and Ginny together, very angrily... what would she say if she saw Kreacher serving him, how she hated him, what a disappointment he was —"**

Lily was eyeing Sirius as if he was a ticking time bomb and would blow any minute, Sirius on the other hand seemed pretty chill .

 **"I asked you what you were up to," said Sirius coldly... I was always welcome at Mr. and Mrs. Potter's for Sunday lunch, though."**

"Hey you are not leaving are you?" James asked Sirius. "I was thinking about getting a place after school" Sirius muttered. James was about to protest but Remus stopped him. James didn't look very happy about that.

 **"But . . . why did you . . . ?" ... "Stupid idiot . . . he joined the Death Eaters."**

Sirius swore under his breath. Although he did expect that, he did have a small hope inside of him.

 **"You're kidding!"... It's a lifetime of service or death."**

Again there was, the hope. He knew his brother, he was deluded but not a bad person, atleast not as bad as rest of his family. Maybe he did found some sense.

 **"Lunch," said Mrs. Weasley's voice... "No, Andromeda's not on here either, look —"**

"Oh ofcourse" Sirius said as if a light bulb went off in his head "Andromeda just has a baby girl, although no one calls her tonks yet, that's why I thought nymphadora sounded familiar."

 **He pointed to another small round burn mark between two names,... but I still caught him snogging a pair of my father's old trousers last week."**

"Ewww" Sirius muttered. This chapter was making him very moody.

 **Mrs. Weasley kept them all working very hard over the next few days... seized Kreacher by the back of his loincloth and threw him bodily from the room.**

"That's not a very nice thing to do" Lily told Sirius. "What? Don't you hear him?" Sirius defended. "But Sirius..." Lily was cut off by James "Cut it Lils!" Lily glared at him and turned away.

 **The doorbell rang several times a day, which was the cue for Sirius's... made him feel, if that were possible, even worse.**

 **Chapter seven**  
 **THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

 **Harry awoke at half-past five the next morning as abruptly and...She's fair, she'll hear you out."**

"That's good, I was expecting Fudge" Lily said.

 **Harry nodded, still unable to think of anything to say... Doesn't it ever lie flat?" she said desperately.**

Lily laughed, then she remembered she was mad at James and stopped.

 **Harry shook his head... Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."**

"Wow! The entrance is a telephone booth, that is so clever" Lily said.

 **"Er . . ." said Mr. Weasley, clearly uncertain whether he should talk... turned the heavy iron door handle, and stepped inside the courtroom.**

"Why do you think they changed the time?" Lily said. "MUST be Fudge's doing." Remus replied.

 **Chapter eight**  
 **The hearing**  
 **Harry gasped, he couldn't help himself... I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."**

James snorted. "Did he seriously thought he could fool Dumbledore"

 **"Yes — well — I suppose we'll need another chair... Highly convenient, highly convenient . . . so it's just your word and no witnesses. . . ."**

"Uhh! He's such an ass!" Sirius cursed.

 **"I'm not lying!" said Harry loudly,... high-pitched voice that took Harry aback; he had been expecting a croak.**

They all laughed.

 **"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor Dumbledore,"... become the practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic!"**

"In your face Fudge!" James smirked.

 **A few of the wizards above them shifted uncomfortably in their seats... And without looking once at Harry, he swept from the dungeon.**  
"Phew!" Lily said wiping imaginary sweat off her head.

 **Chapter nine**  
 **THE WOES OF MRS. WEASLEY Dumbledore's abrupt departure took Harry completely by surprise... HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF —"**

They all looked at Ginny. "What? I was fourteen" she defended. "We didn't say anything" Remus said shrugging. Ginny glared at him.

 **"SHUT UP!" roared Mrs. Weasley...Personally, I think he's being selfish."**

"Ouch!" Sirius fake pouted.

 **"That's a bit harsh, Hermione," said Ron...Then you'd both be outcasts together."**

"Sounds like something you'd do." Lily agreed. "Now you are just being mean Evans!" Sirius replied pouting even more. Lily pinched his cheeks.

 **"Come off it!" said Harry and Ron together, but Hermione merely shrugged... But . . . are you sure? I mean —"**

"What's wrong with Ron becoming prefect, I too thought Dumbledore won't wanna burden Harry more" Lily said shaking her head.

 **She turned red as Ron looked around at her with a defiant expression on his face... who looked as though he sincerely regretted this generosity.**

They all laughed at that.

 **"Or a new cauldron, Charlie's old one's rusting through,... I've definitely done more, Harry thought indignantly. I've done more than either of them!**

"Why is he fussing about it too much. Who even wants to be a prefect!" James said. "You are the head boy" Lily said frowning. "Yeah! But I didn't want to be one, I only stayed because it meant working with you" James replied. Lily blushed, all anger gone.

 **But maybe, said the small voice fairly, maybe Dumbledore doesn't choose prefects... I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."**

James and Sirius burst out laughing. Remus turned red but he joined in too a moment later.

 **Harry's mood suddenly lifted...feeling unusually fond of everyone in the room.**

"It's unhealthy how much he wants to be like you" Lily said "I can only imagine my situation after marri..." She stopped suddenly realizing what she was about to say. Sirius cheered teasing her and James only rose an eyebrow at her. She blushed and looked away. James kissed her blush.

 **Ron was rhapsodizing about his new broom to anybody... betrayed their whereabouts to Voldemort and so helped bring about their deaths.**

"Who took Peter in the order" Sirius said. "James wouldn't have left him" Remus said. "Neither would Dumbledore" Ginny added.

 **"Eh?" said Moody... carpet in a patch of moonlight, clearly dead, was Ron.**

"What!"

 **All the air seemed to vanish from Harry's lungs;... who had gotten a prefect's badge.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ten**  
 **Luna Lovegood**  
 **Harry had a troubled night's sleep... But the great black dog gave a joyful bark and gamboled around them, snapping at pigeons, and chasing its own tail.**

"You do that sort of stuff?" Lily asked. "I gotta appear a normal dog isn't it"Sirius replied. "Common padfoot, we all know how much you love your tail." James smirked. "Atleast I dont get trapped in bushes because of my extra large antlers" Sirius smirked back and Lily giggled. "That was once." James muttered.

 **Harry couldn't help laughing... "I know I am," said Harry.**

They all laughed.

 **Neville chuckled... Neville and Loony Lovegood, clutching a toad and dripping in Stinksap.**

"He's not over her yet?" Lily asked.

 **"Never mind," said Ginny bracingly... "I . . . must . . . not . . . look . . . like . . . a . . . baboon's . . . backside. . . ."**

They all laughed.

 **Everyone laughed... Notorious Mass Murderer OR Innocent Singing Sensation?**

"Excuse me?" Sirius said while others rolled around laughing.

 **Harry had to read this sentence several times before he was... who had clearly noticed nothing.**

"Noticed what?" Sirius asked. "Malfoy said dogging" Remus said re reading the previous statement. "You mean he might have..?" Sirius asked and Ginny nodded.

 **Harry could not talk freely in front of Neville and Luna... these horrible horses when they were quite capable of moving along by themselves.**

Sirius gasped. He has been seeing those horses for quite some time now and that was something he didn't share with James either who didn't believe him the first time he told him about seeing them. May be now he'd understand why he saw them and no one else. James' head shot up too, he caught Sirius' eye, silently asking him. Sirius nodded. Harry's description exactly matched what he saw.

 **"Where's Pig?" said Ron's voice, right behind Harry... Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?"**

"What's he on about?" Lily asked. "I see them too, atleast since fourth year, dunno why" Sirius replied.

 **Ron looked seriously alarmed now...Not altogether reassured, Harry followed her.**

 **Chapter eleven**  
 **The sorting hat's new song**  
 **Harry did not want to tell the others that he and Luna were... I have told you, I have warned you. . . . Let the Sorting now begin.**

"Wow! That was new, I always thought sorting hat gave same kinda poems" Lily said.

 **The hat became motionless once more; applause broke out,... the pair of them spent the rest of the meal in huffy silence.**

"So cute!" Lily sighed in a fan girly way. The others eyed her warily.

 **. Harry was too used to their bickering to bother trying to... Was there?" said Ron blankly.**

"Yeah was there? I wasn't listening either" James said yawning.

 **"How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'?... Seamus's he would have to endure before that time came.**

"Poor Harry! It must be terrible for him" Lily said sadly.

 **Chapter twelve**  
 **Professor Umbridge**

 **Seamus dressed at top speed next morning and left the dormitory... whether or not I'm a lying, attention-seeking prat, have you?" Harry said loudly.**

"Why does he always takes it out on Hermione" Remus said.

 **"No," said Hermione calmly, "I told her to keep her big fat mouth... Then we can see how the new person'll fit in."**

"Finally some good kind of action, I had forgotten he was even on team" James said.

 **"Okay," said Harry, and she smiled at him and departed... grindstone they'll be rubbed raw," said Fred with satisfaction.**

"That's true" Lily said shuddering. "What are you talking about, didn't you get like eighteen owls! You know extra ones for your handwriting" Sirius asked seriously. "Oh shut up!" Lily said pushing him.

 **"Half our year had minor breakdowns coming up to O.W.L.s,"... So you can choose what N.E.W.T.s you want to do next year."**

"Yeah about that, What do you do in future Ginny?" Remus asked. "Yeah and Harry too" James added. "I'm a journalist and Harry's an Auror" Ginny replied.

 **Do you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked... two minutes' conversation with Cho that he could look back on without wanting to leave the country.**

"Good! Because she's not meant for you" Lily said satisfied.

And yet, he thought, as they joined the queue lining up outside... grim pleasure at the idea that he would be able to give up Potions after fifth year.

"Not if he wants to be an Auror" James said who was himself studying to be an Auror.

 **"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of... do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"**

"Sheesh! How could Dumbledore appoint her!" Lily said. "He had no choice" Ginny said.

 **"No, but —"... she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."**

"Bitch!" James and Sirius both cursed. Remus smiled slightly.

 **"If you mean Professor Lupin,"... Have a biscuit, Potter."**

They all burst out laughing at that.

 **"Have — what?"... pointing him out of her office.**

 **Chapter thirteen**  
 **Detention with Dolores**  
 **Dinner in the Great Hall that night was not a pleasant...but I will write to your mother."**

Lily laughed "Nice!"

 **"You wouldn't," said George, horrified,... They didn't look anything like hats to me, more like woolly bladders."**

"Your brother's such an idiot" Lily said shaking her head. Ginny laughed.

 **Hermione did not speak to him all morning. ... the stupid great oaf's got himself badly injured."**

"Sometimes I feel Malfoy might be into Harry, the amount of effort he puts in talking to Harry, just like you James" Lily said. "Hey dont compare me to him, I wasn't that mean to you" James said affronted. "Yeah! But equally irritating" Lily said giggling. Others chuckled.

 **"Maybe you will if you don't shut up," said Harry... Ernie's words had certainly wiped the smile from Lavender Brown's face and, as he**

"I didn't expect this kinda behavior from fellow Griffindors. It's like she wants everyone to say Harry's gone nuts" Lily said angrily. "Don't worry, they all will come around" Ginny reassured her.

 **turned to talk to Ron and Hermione, Harry caught Seamus's expression, which looked both confused and defiant... figment of your imagination if you like, just make sure you're there!"**

"She sure sounds like you Prongs" Sirius said. "Because you always manage to get a detention everytime we have an important match." James replied heatedly. "Pssht! I don't need practice and you know that" Sirius replied flicking his imaginary long hairs.

 **She stormed away... leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth.**

"She cant hurt a student! It's not allowed at Hogwarts" Lily said looking horrified. "Oh just wait, it get worse" Ginny muttered darkly.

 **Harry looked around at Umbridge... staggered up to bed, where he fell fully clothed on top of the bed covers and fell asleep immediately.**

"Reading all this definitely makes me happy you came Gin, Dumbledore has let us off of homework" Sirus said happily. Others laughed. Lily didn't seem impressed.

 **Thursday passed in a haze of tiredness... looking slightly disappointed behind him.**

 _A/n- Reviews people :-((((_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: Please go check out my new Jily oneshot "Friendly bumps" on my profile._

 _ **Jnaruko:** I didn't add much comments as there is lot more torture left by Umbridge, I was saving those comments for later :pppp_

 _ **Guest** : Sorry dear, but its against site's rules to put the complete story or else they will remove my story... but I'll try and include longer sentences, tell me if that helps..._

 _ **xypherskoti** : Yeah, I'm sort of blank about that kind of action, you know I can only write romance and we are done with both Jily and Marius... may be I can get someone for Remus too... What do you say?_

 _f **anHPTW:** Thanks for your continued support... xoxoxo_

 _ **Iris Stardust** : Sure dear, I'll try my best..._

 **Chapter fourteen**  
 **Percy and Padfoot**

 **Harry was the first to awake in his dormitory next morning...Who told you I was ordering Dungbombs?"**

"He's barking mad, I hate him" Lily muttered remembering the time Flitch made her show a letter sent by Petunia which obviously started with the word "freak".

 **Cho was looking from Harry to Filch,... down the middle so that he and Hermione were holding half each.**

"Jeez talk about overreaction!" Sirius joked but he was a bit scared of what might happen to him since the time Malfoy said "dogging"

 **"'The Ministry of Magic has received a tip-off from a reliable source...Gryffindor are losers, Gryffindor are losers," but there was a certain rigidity about her seat on the broom nevertheless.**

"I've been telling Mcgonagall for ages that they should ban Slytherins from our practice but she insists it gives us an advantage so that we get no surprise in our matches" James said very rapidly.

 **This time they had been flying for barely three minutes when... Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing — and see if you can spot yours truly!**

"Ohh what now! Wasn't calling him a nutter and attention seeking prat enough for ministry" Lily groaned.

 **Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects,... but she drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation two years ago that makes it almost impossible for him to get a job."**

"How can one person be so evil!" Lily said exasperatedly. "There are a lot of them Lily" Remus replied sighing. The prospect of having no job in the future always bothers him to no end.

 **Harry remembered how much shabbier Lupin looked these days... The risk would've been what made it fun for James."**

"I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted you to risk being in Askaban again, isn't it James?" Lily asked. "Puh-lease! We are Marauders! Illegal animagi! Prongs would always be willing to take risk. Won't you Prongs?" "No padfoot, you always take it a step too far, the illegal animagi thing was for Moony but unnecessarily risking your life... I would never want you to do that" James said. Sirius looked affronted, but if their was anyone who can tell Sirius off, it was James.

 **"Look —" "Well, I'd better get going, I can hear Kreacher coming down the stairs,"**

 **Chapter fifteen**  
 **THE HOGWARTS HIGH INQUISITOR**

 **They had expected to have to comb Hermione's Daily Prophet... giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

"Oh that's bad news" Lily said.

 **"'The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts... hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody.**

"Poor Dumbledore! He has to suffer on my account, he shouldn't have-" Remus was cut off by all of them. "That's nonsense Moony" Sirius said. "Yeah! Don't go blaming yourself for that, it's not your fault!" James added firmly.

 **"Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme... For a full account of Madam Marchbanks' alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page 17)."**

"Atleast someone's on our side" Remus sighed.

 **Hermione finished reading and looked across the table at the other two... I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get D's."**

"Git!" James muttered. Lily sighed, not able to imagine how her former best friend would treat her son like this.

 **He smirked as Malfoy sniggered and said in a carrying whisper,... drowning Snape in my cauldron. Yeah, that'll do. . . ."**

Lily snorted.

 **Ron chortled as he opened his Dream Oracle... I'd like you to make a prediction for me," said Professor Umbridge very clearly.**

"What an evil toad! Everyone knows you can't make a prediction whenever you want to, these things happen on their own." Sirius said.

 **Harry and Ron were not the only people watching and listening... "I've read that too. I've read the whole book."**

"Brilliant!" Remus said chuckling.

 **Professor Umbridge blinked but recovered her poise almost instantly... there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."**

"No... Harry!" Lily groaned.

 **This pronouncement was followed by one of the loudest silences... her eyebrows so close together they seemed to form one long, severe line.**

Sirius laughed "Yeah, I've seen her do that."

 **"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note... You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."**

The guys ooohhed.

 **Professor Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face... Harry could not help giving her a faint smile and could have sworn he received one in return**.

"Haha I love her!" James said affectionately. "Seriously James?" Lily deadpanned. "Wha- Common Lils that's- Ewww. I love her as a teacher okay?" James replied, clearly confused. Lily continued reading as if nothing happened.

 **He had thought that the next time he would see Umbridge would... "Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do," said Harry angrily.**

"What the hell is wrong with him! Can't he control his temper for once!" Lily said pulling her hairs. "Any what? He's supposed to listen to that toad woman and death eater kid? I'm glad he's sticking up for Hagrid" James said. Lily glared at him. "You are going to encourage our son to get in trouble and land himself in detention?" "No! I'm gonna make sure he always sticks up for what's right! And in case you didn't notice, that's what Harry always does!" James replied snappily. Both huffed and looked away. "O...kay then!" Ginny said, taking the book.

 **Both Ron and Hermione groaned... "I suggested poison," said Ron grimly.**

They all laughed at that.

 **"No . . . I mean, something about what a dreadful teacher she is,... "I'm talking about you, Harry." There was a moment's silence.**

"That's actually a very good idea, Harry learned a lot during last year's tournament" Remus agreed.

 **A light night breeze rattled the windowpanes behind Ron and the fire guttered... Ron and Hermione's smiles had vanished.**

"You know, he seems awfully angry now-a-days" Lily observed.

 **"You don't know what it's like! You — neither of you — you've never... and he awoke next day with his scar prickling again.**

 **Chapter sixteen**  
 **IN THE HOG'S HEAD**

 **Hermione made no mention of Harry giving Defense Against the Dark Arts... encounters with Dark creatures and Death Eaters — found himself, in fact, subconsciously planning lessons. . . .**

"He's gonna do it!" Lily said excitedly clapping.

 **"Well," he said slowly, when he could not pretend to find Asiatic... Yeah? What did Vicky say?"**

They all laughed at that.

 **"Ho ho," said Hermione in a bored voice... I mean, he hasn't got the Mark, for one thing."**

"Yeah! I'm gonna be free!" Sirius said happily. Ginny pretended to be dusting her robes.

 **"I don't reckon he'd be stupid enough to turn up," said Ron bracingly... it was now almost always possible to distinguish between the hats and the socks.**

"Are they seriously taking them?" Remus asked skeptically. Ginny chuckled "You'll see."

 **The morning of the Hogsmeade visit dawned bright but windy... Harry stepped onto it he realized that there was stone beneath what seemed to be the accumulated filth of centuries.**

"Have guys ever been there?" Lily asked. "Pfft! Ofcourse" James replied. "I wasn't asking you." Lily replied smartly. That made Sirius laugh. "Shut up Padfoot!" James said hitting his head. Lily giggled.

 **Harry remembered Hagrid mentioning this pub in his first year:... "Oh," said Ron, the smile fading from his face. "Yeah . . .** "

"See no one's happy being a prefect." James smirked. "Keep acting like a douchebag and I wont let you kiss me" Lily smirked back. James looked at her in horror "You won't do that!" "Watch me!" James sulked and the others laughed.

 **"So who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?"... All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.**

"What's with people staring at Harry? Don't they have manners!" Lily said irritably.

 **"Well . . . that's the plan anyway," said Hermione... maybe even most of them — had turned up in the hope of hearing Harry's story firsthand.**

"Pathetic! Just pathetic!" Lily muttered.

 **"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" he asked, looking Zacharias straight in the face... Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.**

"Such a pig! Why don't they kick him out?" Sirius said.

 **"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak,... Michael Corner and his friends wouldn't have come if he hadn't been going out with Ginny —"**

Lily gave an offended look to Ginny. "What? I did go out with others before Harry" Ginny defended. Lily's eyebrows rose higher at the word 'others'. She gave Ginny a hurt look. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

 **Ron, who had been draining the last few drops from his butterbeer bottle, gagged and sprayed butterbeer down his front... "I thought Ginny fancied Harry!"**

"Yeah I thought so too" Lily said still pouting. "Patience Lily, we will get together." Ginny replied calmly. "When?" Lily whined.

 **Hermione looked at him rather pityingly and shook her head... beautiful the village of Hogsmeade was.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter seventeen**  
 **EDUCATIONAL DECREE NUMBER TWENTY-FOUR**

 **Harry felt happier for the rest of the weekend than he had done... All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

"Holy hell! How did she find out?" James said. "The Hog's head is not the best place to hold a secret meeting, we later learned" Ginny grimaced.

 **An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students... then he toppled over backward and shot down the newly created slide, coming to rest on his back at Harry's feet.**

James laughed. "That once happened to Padfoot too, trying to sneak in girls dorm at night." "But you guys managed to get in once right? How did you do that?" Lily asked remember the time she found all four marauders in her room trying to prank her. "We have our ways" Sirius said giving her a secretive smile.

 **"Er — I don't think we're allowed in the girls' dormitories," said Harry... if anyone's run off and told Umbridge, we'll know exactly who they are and they will really regret it."**

"Smart girl!" Lily said.

 **"What'll happen to them?" said Ron eagerly... "We're going to do it anyway, of course," he said quietly.**

"Thank heavens they are not quitting, it's a brilliant idea." James said.

 **"Knew you'd say that," said George, beaming and thumping Harry.. We have to go and ask permission to re-form the Gryffindor team!"**

"No!" The guys looked horrified. "Don't tell me the evil witch banned Griffindors team?" James moaned. "No" Ginny reassured him.

 **"What?" said Harry... that channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts may be being watched, won't you?"**

"You mean, someone attacked Hedwig to read Harry's letter? Hogwarts is changing way too much, where the hell is Dumbledore!" James said furiously.

 **"I —" said Harry, but the flood of students rolling along the corridor was almost upon him... the pressure Harry was exerting on his throat rendered him quite incomprehensible, but odd words spluttered from his mouth.**

Lily hissed. "That idiot Malfoy! Doesn't he knows these kind of things might accidentally hurt someone."

 **"Not. . . funny . . . don't . . . Mungo's . . . show . . . him . . ."... Snape's lip curled. "Obviously."**

Sirius let out a snort.

 **Professor Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. "And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark... She's given the Slytherins permission, why not us?"**

"How unfair!" Sirius cried.

 **But Harry could imagine how much Umbridge was enjoying holding the threat of no Gryffindor Quidditch team... He was the witch under the veil."**

They all laughed. "I thought the veiled witch was the one who spilled the beans to Umbridge" Remus said.

 **"That was Mundungus?" Harry said, stunned... But he looked neither angry nor worried; on the contrary, he was looking at Harry with distinct pride.**

Lily snorted. Sirius laughed.

 **"Why was Dung hiding from us?" asked Ron,... Sirius's hair had been moments before and was determined to seize it.**

They all shared shocked looks.

 **Chapter eighteen**  
 **Dumbledore's army**

 **Umbridge has been reading your mail, Harry... He jabbed at the bullfrog so hard that he poked it in the eye; the frog gave a deafening croak and leapt off the desk.**

They all laughed.

 **It came as no surprise to any of them that Harry and Ron were... To re-form the Quidditch team!"**

"Awesome!"

 **"Excellent!" said Ron and Harry together... "Yes, that's what made me think maybe it wasn't a good idea after all. . . ."**

" Is she saying what I think she's saying?" Sirius said with narrowed eyes.

 **Peeves floated over them on his stomach, peashooter at the ready;... he's really frustrated at how little he can do where he is . . . so I think he's keen to kind of . . . egg us on."**

"I'd never do that!" Sirius said defensively.

 **Ron looked utterly perplexed... He wants something done, and it's not happening fast enough," he said.**

"Why the hell is he feeling what Voldemort feels?" Lily asked. "Keep reading" Ginny urged.

 **Again, he felt surprised to hear the words coming out of his mouth,... "Dumbledore'd want to know," he said. Harry shrugged.**

"He really should tell Dumbledore, doesn't he?" Remus asked. Ginny nodded.

 **"C'mon . . . we've still got Silencing Charms to practice . . ." ... on the very topmost bobble sat Hedwig, hooting serenely and obviously cured.**

"Oh that's where they all went." Lily said laughing.

 **"Dobby volunteered to return Harry Potter's owl!" said the elf... Dobby does it all himself, sir, but Dobby does not mind, sir, for he always hopes to meet Harry Potter and tonight, sir, he has got his wish!" Dobby sank into a deep bow again.**

"Oh poor Hermione! She'll feel miserable when she hears this." Remus said.

 **"But Harry Potter does not seem happy,"... It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!"**

"What's he talking about? There is no such room as room of requirement, we've surveyed the whole castle!" James said loftily. "No you've not! Remember you didn't knew about the chamber of secrets" Lily reminded him. James didn't reply.

 **"Why?" said Harry curiously... It was, after all, very late, he was exhausted and had Snape's essay to finish.**

"What the fudge! He's just found out about such a great room and he isn't going because he has homework!" James said furiously. "Gin you must know of this room. Csn you show us?" Sirius asked eagerly. "No! And that room has a real importance in the seventh book! You won't be going to that room till we finish the books. Promise me guys you won't go" Ginny said seriously. They all shared looks, then said in unison "We promise!"

 **"Not tonight, Dobby," said Harry reluctantly, sinking back into his chair... seventh floor opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls. Can you tell Katie and Alicia?** "

"But there is nothing there!" Sirius said, taking out the map to check.

 **She looked slightly taken aback but promised to tell the others;... Dumbledore knows about it too, he mentioned it to me at the Yule Ball."**

"He did? I don't remember." Remus said.

 **Hermione's expression cleared... led the way into a spacious room lit with flickering torches like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below.**

"Whoa!" They said impressed.

 **The walls were lined with wooden bookcases, and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor... Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"**

They all laughed. "Nice name" Sirius complimented her with a wink. She couldn't help but blush.

 **There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this... Sorry, Harry," said George hastily, when Harry caught his eye. "Couldn't resist . . ."**

They laughed again.

 **Harry walked around the other pairs, trying to correct those who were doing the spell wrong... but he was also thinking of how Cho had said he made her nervous. . . .**

"He's almost as bad as you were in your fourth year Prongs! You know, love sick fool" Sirius said laughing and dodging a punch from James.

 **Chapter nineteen**  
 **THE LION AND THE SERPENT**

 **Harry felt as though he were carrying some kind of talisman... I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his."**

"She never fails to amaze me." Lily said.

 **A blank silence greeted Hermione's words... they had seen the Slytherin Keeper, Miles Bletchley, hit her from behind with a jinx while she worked in the library.**

"A-hole!" Sirius said angrily.

 **Harry felt optimistic about Gryffindor's chances; they had, after all, never lost to Malfoy's team... something he assured Ron they had been trying to deny for four years.**

They all laughed.

 **The only thing really worrying Harry was how much Ron was allowing the tactics of the Slytherin team to upset him... Ron's ears glowed red and his hands shook so badly that he was likely to drop whatever he was holding at the time too.**

"Anjelina ought to help Ron. It's a captain's duty to help their teammates problems." James said. "Oh yeah! She always kept shouting on him. Never tried to help him in any way." Ginny said.

 **October extinguished itself in a rush of howling winds and driving rain and November arrived, cold as frozen iron... He touched the spot on his face where Hermione had kissed him, looking puzzled, as though he was not quite sure what had just happened.**

Lily squealed. "She kissed him!"

 **He seemed too distracted to notice much around him,... Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our King.**

"They are such a bunch of-" Lily paused unable to find a foul enough word for Slytherins. "Shitheads?" Sirius supplied making Lily laugh.

 **"— and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted, and as Harry swerved, his insides boiling at what he had just heard, he knew Lee was trying to drown out the sound of the singing... and the Quaffle had soared between them, straight through Ron's central hoop.**

"No!" They all groaned.

 **"Slytherin score!" came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing from the crowds below... Madam Hooch's shrill whistle, an uproar in the stands compounded of catcalls, angry yells and jeering, a thud, then Angelina's frantic voice.**

"I don't even remember a match where Harry wasn't hurt" Lily said shaking her head.

 **"Are you all right?" ... But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly — we wanted to sing about his mother, see —"**

"Ughh! What an absolute disgusting pig!" Lily said.

 **"Talk about sour grapes," said Angelina, casting Malfoy a disgusted look... you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it —"**

Lily hand shot to her head. "Don't tell me now Harry attacks him too, he's already in so much trouble with Umbridge."

H **arry was not aware of releasing George, all he knew was that a second later both of them were sprinting at Malfoy... "Hem, hem."**

"No!" They all groaned.

 **George and Harry both spun around... ban these two from playing Quidditch ever again," she said, looking from Harry to George and back again.**

James felt as if someone had punched him in stomach. He looked shell shocked. Lily rolled her eyes. "She didn't ban you James and I'm sure Harry will get out of this. He always does." "How can you take this so lightly!" James finally burst. "James, Honey, It's alright, it will be alright" Lily said hugging him and patting his back.

 **Harry felt the Snitch fluttering madly in his hand... Hagrid's back."**

That definitely made everyone smile.

"Thank Merlin something good happened. I was about to burst into tears right now" Sirius said, dramatically wiping his eyes. "Let's eat!" He said yawning widely. They had been reading for past three hours since the common room emptied. "It's three in the morning." Lily reminded him. "So?" Lily sighed "Nothing! Let's eat"

 _A/n- Please don't be a silent reader..._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n- **Iris stardust** : I'll give the reason in book 6 or 7. I have it planned._

 **Chapter twenty**  
 **HAGRID'S TALE**

"Is that supposed to be Hagrid?" Sirius said pointing to the picture on the top. "His sketch" Ginny said nodding. "More like his cartoon!" Sirius muttered.

 **Harry sprinted up to the boys' dormitory to fetch the Invisibility Cloak... Hermione screamed.**

"Screamed... Out of happiness?" Remus asked.

 **"Merlin's beard, keep it down!" said Hagrid hastily, staring wildly... Hagrid himself, twice the size of a normal man and three times as broad, was now limping over to the fire and placing a copper kettle over** it.

"Who could hurt Hagrid like that!" Lily said, clapping a hand over her mouth.

 **"What happened to you?" Harry demanded, while Fang danced around them all,... But his beard twitched.**

"He always ends up telling whatever he's not supposed to" Lily said laughing.

 **"So you have been to look for giants?" said Harry, grinning as he sat down at the table..., an' the followin' mornin' we went back an' this time we found Karkus sittin' up waitin' fer us lookin' all eager."**

"Dumbledore gives amazing advice in such situations!" Remus said.

 **"And you talked to him?"... did you hear anything about your . . . your . . . mother while you were there?"**

Lily winced. "Why did she ask him that?"

 **Hagrid's unobscured eye rested upon her, and Hermione looked rather scared... "I sometimes say Fang's near enough human —"**

Sirius snorted.

 **"There are three sets of footprints in the snow leading from the castle doors to your cabin,"... "Mountain scenery?" said Umbridge swiftly.**

"Bitch!" Sirius muttered.

 **She knows, Harry thought desperately... how to tell the difference between knarls and hedgehogs, stuff like that!" said Hermione earnestly.**

"He really should listen to Hermione." Lily said anxiously.

 **"But tha's not very interestin', Hermione," said Hagrid... I don't care if she throws out Trelawney but she's not taking Hagrid!"**

 **Chapter twenty one**  
 **The eye of the snake**  
 **Hermione plowed her way back to Hagrid's cabin through two... Hagrid was carrying what looked like half a dead cow over his shoulder.**

Lily gagged.

 **"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid called happily to the... The only people who can see thestrals," she said, "are people who have seen death."**

"Who's death did you see?" Lily asked Sirius. "I- I think, I mean, I saw my aunt cut off a house elf's head, that must be it. That's the day I left home." Sirius said looking bewildered. "Oh Padfoot" Lily said, giving him a one armed hug. He broke out into a grin "Since when do you call me padfoot?" Lily smiled back "James always does, so..."

 **"Tha's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, thestrals —" "Hem, hem."**

They all winced.

 **Professor Umbridge had arrived... " 'Shows . . . signs . . . of . . . pleasure . . . at . . . idea . . . of . . . violence . . . ' " muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.**

"What the fudge is wrong with this woman! She isn't even giving him a chance!" James said, loudly enough to startle a couple of first years off, who were about to sit by them.

 **"No — come on!" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious now... Mum wrote and told me to invite you weeks ago!**

Lily muttered something that sounded very much like "Oh thank god!"

 **Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry's spirits soared... Sirius alone in his mother's old house, perhaps pulling a lonely cracker with Kreacher.**

"Doesn't he have the cheeriest thoughts ever" Sirius said glumly.

 **Harry arrived early in the Room of Requirement for the last D.A. meeting before the holidays... HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS!**

They all burst out laughing.

 **Harry had only just managed to get the last of them down before the door creaked open**  
 **... "Ginny Weasley," said Katie.**

"You played seeker? Sirius asked astonished. " Only temporarily" Ginny replied.

 **Harry gaped at her... "We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," said Fred loudly.**

They all laughed.

S **everal people sniggered... "Mistletoe," said Cho quietly, pointing at the ceiling over his head.**

"No!" Lily said closing her eyes with her hands as if they were about to kiss in front of her.

 **"Yeah," said Harry. His mouth was very dry...Wet," he said truthfully.**

"Ewww!" Lily said disgusted.

 **Ron made a noise that might have indicated jubilation or disgust,... Oh," said Ron, his smile fading slightly. "Are you that bad at kissing?"**

"Ofcourse not! Right Ginny?" James asked loftily. Ginny shook her head, sighing dreamily and thinking about the countless times they shared a kiss. How he won't let her kiss with his morning breath, or how the first thing he did every day, apparating back from work was to kiss her very softly and slowly without any hurry in the world.

 **"Dunno," said Harry, who hadn't considered this,... Oh, and she's afraid she's going to be thrown off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team because she's been flying so badly."**

"Boy! That girl has problems" Sirius said.

 **A slightly stunned silence greeted the end of this speech, then Ron... Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," said Hermione nastily, picking up her quill again.**

Lily burst out laughing.

 **"She was the one who started it," said Harry... I sort of — patted her on the back a bit."**

"He did what!" Lily said dragging her hands down her cheeks. Ginny laughed.

 **Hermione looked as though she was trying... "I s'pose he's older, isn't he . . . and he's an international Quidditch player. . . ."**

"Don't tell me Hermione dates krum too" Lily said almost desperately. "You'll see" Ginny said teasing her. Lily puffed out her cheeks. James thought she looked downright eat-able doing that.

 **"Yeah, but apart from that," said Ron, sounding aggravated... He tasted the man's scent on the air. . . .**

"Eww! What the hell is he dreaming about?" James asked.

 **He was alive but drowsing . . . sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor . . .**  
 **Your dad's . . . been attacked. .** . ."

"But that's just a dream right?" Lily asked. Ginny shook her head sadly.

 **"What?" said Ron uncomprehendingly... Put on your dressing-gown — we're going to see the headmaster."**

"Oh thank god! Finally he got to see Dumbledore!" Remus said.

 **Chapter twenty two**  
 **St. Mungo's hospital**  
 **FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES**

 **Harry was so relieved that she was taking him seriously that he...The clinking noise slowed and died, and the smoke serpents grew faint, became a formless haze, and vanished.**

"Why ain't he explaining anything?" Sirius said, frustrated.

 **Dumbledore replaced the instrument upon its spindly little table;... But Mr. Weasley wasn't going to die. . . . He couldn't. . . .**

"He won't, right?" Lily asked, absolutely terrified of the answer. "No! He was just saved, all thanks to Harry" Ginny said grimly.

 **Dumbledore was now rummaging in a cupboard behind Harry and... where he had heard Phineas's voice before: issuing from the apparently empty frame in his bedroom in Grimmauld Place.**

James rounded up on Sirius. This was something he didn't even knew. Usually he tells him everything.

 **"You are to give him the message that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children, and Harry Potter...My great-great-grandson has always had odd taste in houseguests. . . ."**

Sirius snorted.

 **"Come here, then," Dumbledore said to Harry and the Weasleys... he was glad he had not told them that he had been inside the snake at the time. . . .**

"We certainly weren't accusing him" Ginny said in response to a questioning look from Lily.

 **"Is Mum here?" said Fred, turning to Sirius... We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?"**

"Woah Padfoot! Looks like you finally matured" Lily said impressed. Sirius stuck out his tongue.

 **Fred and George still looked mutinous. Ginny, however, took a few... But Kreacher did not answer the summons.**

"Wait, he didn't answer my call?" Sirius asked frowning. Ginny didn't reply.

 **"Oh, forget it, then," muttered Sirius, counting the people in front of him... He clapped Harry on the shoulder and left the pantry, leaving Harry standing alone in the dark.**

"And let me guess. It isn't just that, he's actually turning into a snake or something?" Sirius said. Ginny laughed "No!"

 **Everyone but Harry spent the rest of the morning sleeping... with each clang his head vibrated horribly, so that he had to seize himself by the ears and hold it steady.**

"Yikes! I'm glad I've never been to St. Mungo's" Lily said.

 **Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and... Bitten by a werewolf, poor chap. No cure at all."**

Remus winced slightly but didn't say anything.

" **A werewolf?" whispered Mrs. Weasley, looking alarmed... They were all staring at him, the strings still trailing from their ears, looking suddenly fearful.**

 _A/n: Review people..._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/n- **xypherskoti:** Those are some good ides... Definitely lit some bulb in me... Will work on them._

The Quidditch finals were approaching and they had to put a break on their reading. James and Sirius were almost always on practice. Ginny was taken in on team too as a temporary chaser, as the previous one was in the hospital wings all thanks to the dirty tactics of their fellow Slytherins. James and Sirius convinced McGonagall to take Ginny in a heartbeat. She was very much impressed by her in the practice.

Lily and Remus utilized this time to catch up on their studies as their NEWTs were approaching and since Dumbledore had asked the teachers to let them off their school work, they had practically stopped studying. They both would study, make notes and share them with James and Sirius when they came back, all dead beat from practice. Ginny helped them too, having already passed her NEWTs just a couple of years back.

Although they all understood that reading the books were much more important than Quidditch, but the Slytherin team kept a close watch on Griffindor players. And if suddenly three members of the team would leave practice and start studying books, they would definitely find it fishy and Ginny said they couldn't risk the books. If they went into the wrong hands, it would jeopardize their whole future.

The morning of match was bright and sunny. Three fourth of the school was showing support to Griffindor's team. The breakfast was a messy occasion. The Slytherins alone were making as much noise as the rest of the school, shouting insults and jeering at the Griffindor team players, who all being fifth years and above were used to such behavior, payed them no heed. James, who was their team captain insisted on them all having healthy breakfast and performing an anti jinx check on anything the team ate in case Slytherins jinxed some food again.

Lily joined them a little later holding a rolled up Griffindor banner which she and her roommates had painted themselves. "Morning babe!" James said pecking her cheek, "Wear this for me" he produced a scarf from her robe pocket. "What? I'm not wearing a scarf in mid may!" Lily said laughing nervously. James looked shocked "But love! It's my lucky scarf, we cant take a risk in the finals! Wear it! Wear it! Please wear it!" James said jumping around slightly. "James no..." Lily whined. James gave her a puppy eyed look. She sighed and draped it over her shoulders in a loose knot, tugging at it ever so often because of the heat.

The final was an easy win. James, Sirius and Ginny were a deadly trio. Ginny had taught them moves which probably weren't even invented by then. The party in the common room was a blast. People danced and drank till McGonagall came to shout them off. Marauders made sure Peter drank a lot, and Sirius very guiltily made sure Marlene did too, so that they were left alone to go to the head's working quarters to read. Dumbledore had finished all the books and they were quite lagging behind.

 **Chapter twenty three**  
 **CHRISTMAS ON THE CLOSED WARD**

 **Was this why Dumbledore would no longer meet Harry's... wondering what it would feel like if Voldemort burst out of his skull. . . .**

"He's way over thinking this stuff" James said.

 **He felt dirty, contaminated, as though he were carrying some deadly germ,... it's probably no problem at all to him to transport people like that. . . .**

"That's physically impossible" Remus said.

 **And then, with a terrible stab of panic he thought, but this is insane... He was going to have to return to Privet Drive, cut himself off from other wizards entirely. . . .**

"Jeez why is he overreacting so much" Sirius said.

 **Well, if he had to do it, he thought, there was no point hanging around... "Now, if you will excuse me, I have better things to do than to listen to adolescent agonizing. . . . Good day to you. . . ."**

"Uhh! He's still annoying as ever. I might even hate him more than Kreacher" Sirius said irritably.

 **And he strolled into his frame and out of sight... Sirius ever being in such a good mood; he was actually singing carols, apparently delighted that he was to have company over Christmas.**

James snorted "I knew it's a habit that would stick. Every Christmas Sirius sings carols whole f-ing day, just to annoy the hell out of us."

 **Harry could hear his voice echoing up through the floor in the cold and empty drawing room... "Lucky you," said Ginny coolly.**

Lily laughed. "I can see why he fell for you. Looks like you kept him on his toes." Ginny blushed.

 **"I'm sorry," Harry said, and he meant it. "So . . . so do you think I'm being possessed, then?"... even the stuffed elf heads on the hall wall wore Father Christmas hats and beards.**

The guys laughed, thinking about the way Sirius decorated his room at his house to annoy his mother. Lily gave them a puzzled look.

 **Harry awoke on Christmas morning to find a stack of presents at the foot of his bed... Told her Percy's nothing more than a humongous pile of rat droppings —"**

They all laughed.

" **— didn't work," said George, helping himself to a Chocolate Frog... Of course, he might have crawled into the airing cupboard and died. . . . But I mustn't get my hopes up. . . ."**

Sirius and James laughed. Remus said nothing and averted his eyes. Lily however frowned at Sirius. "You are way too mean to him." "You haven't met him Lilybear!" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

 **Fred, George, and Ron laughed; Hermione, however, looked reproachful... Mrs. Weasley with a snort of mirthless laughter, "but even you, Arthur, wouldn't be that stupid —"**

"Looks like Arthur's in trouble" Lily chuckled.

 **"I fancy a cup of tea too," said Harry, jumping to his feet... Well, I must finish giving out the Christmas presents, I'll leave you all to chat. . . ."**

"Errrr.. I must warn you, you aren't going to like what you read now, specially you Lily, we can skip this part and I'll tell you what happens" Ginny said. Lily looked horrified by the idea "Skip a part of the book? No way! I can handle myself!"

 **Harry looked around; this ward bore unmistakable signs of being a permanent home to its residents... And — oh, Mrs. Longbottom, are you leaving already?"**

"Oh, we are gonna see Alice and Frank!" Lily said with grim realization. Ginny nodded sadly.

 **Harry's head spun round... "Is that your dad down the end, Neville?"**

"Ron's so tactless!" Lily said shaking her head.

 **"What's this?" said Mrs. Longbottom sharply... But as they left, Harry was sure he saw Neville slip the wrapper into his pocket.**

Lily's eyes watered, but she composed herself, having promised Ginny she could handle it. She couldn't. Alice was one of her best friends. The once who helped her Muggle born self in the wizarding community. And she was always so bubbly and cheery, and Frank was always so polite and kind. And they loved each other so much. It was hard to imagine life would be so hard on them in future.

 **The door closed behind them... Look, I didn't learn joined-up writing for nothing, you know!"**

 **Chapter twenty four**  
 **OCCLUMENCY**

 **Kreacher, it transpired, had been lurking in the attic...His gloom seeped through the house, oozing under doorways like some noxious gas, so that all of them became infected by it.**

"Why must he describe things so much" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

 **Harry did not want to leave Sirius all alone again with only Kreacher... Then, on the very last day of the holidays, something happened that made Harry positively dread his return to school.**

"What now!" Lily groaned.

 **"Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, poking her head into his and... Merely that I am sure you must feel — ah — frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing useful," Snape laid a delicate stress on the word, "for the Order."**

James' and Sirius' fists were curling up unconsciously, their temper rising.

 **It was Sirius's turn to flush. Snape's lip curled in triumph as he turned to Harry... Snape raised an eyebrow. "I am," he said.**

"Dafaq! He's kidding right? Tell me its april 1st!" James said looking frantic.

 **Harry had the horrible sensation that his insides were melting... Well then, you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him," Snape said sleekly.**

James smirked.

 **Sirius pushed his chair roughly aside and strode around the table... NO!" Harry yelled, vaulting over the table and trying to get in between them, "Sirius, don't —"**

"Why the hell is he stopping me!" Sirius said positively jumping on his seat.

 **"Are you calling me a coward?" roared Sirius, trying to push Harry out of the way, but Harry would not budge... but he had no opportunity to do so, and wondered occasionally, eyeing the ugly look on Sirius's face, whether he would have dared to even if he had the chance.**

"Pfft! I'd never shout at Harry, no matter what mood I am in" Sirius said easily.

I **nstead he told Ron and Hermione under his voice about having to take Occlumency lessons with Snape... I doubt Molly would approve — but I want you to use it if you need me, all right?"**

"The mirror!" Sirius and James said simultaneously and grinned. Lily rose an eyebrow. James produced his mirror from his robe pocket. "It's a two way mirror, Padfoot give her yours" Lily glanced into Sirius' mirror and saw James who winked at her. Lily laughed "It's brilliant! Where did you get it?" "My father's present to both of us, last Christmas" James replied. "I want one too!" Lily whined. "No chance Lilybear, its our thing" Sirius smirked. "Keep your bromance out of this will you, James is mine" Lily stuck out her tongue. "Don't worry babe, we wont need this, I won't ever let you out of my sight" James said with a complete love sick expression on his face, over Lily's last comment. Lily rolled her eyes.

 **"Okay," said Harry, stowing the package away in the inside pocket of his jacket,... It would not be he, Harry, who lured Sirius from his place of safety, no matter how foully Snape treated him in their forthcoming Occlumency classe** s.

"It's perfectly safe." Sirius said rolling his eyes. "You should have explained it to Harry Padfoot. I doubt now he'd open it" Remus said worried.

 **"Let's go, then," said Sirius, clapping Harry on the shoulder and... Which brings us back to Occlumency."**

"We gotta learn it bro, if Snape knows it" James muttered to Sirius so that Lily won't hear. Sirius agreed.

 **Snape pulled out his wand from an inside pocket of his robes and Harry tensed in his chair... No, said a voice in Harry's head, as the memory of Cho drew nearer, you're not watching that, you're not watching it, it's private —**

"I wonder how he does that. Restraints himself" Lily said amazed.

 **He felt a sharp pain in his knee. Snape's office had come back into... Control your anger, discipline your mind! We shall try again! Get ready, now! Legilimens!"**

"He's torturing him!" Lily said miserably.

 **He was watching Uncle Vernon hammering the letter box shut. . . . what had happened to make Lord Voldemort the happiest he had been in fourteen years.**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/n- My longest ever chapter peeps... because i couldn't just stop writing after chapter twenty seven..._

 **Chapter twenty five**  
 **THE BEETLE AT BAY**

 **Harry's question was answered the very next morning... MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT" FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

"Ten death eaters at loose! How the did they manage that!" Lily said shocked. "Dumbledore always said, we had to take the dementors on our side, if only Fudge had cooperated in time, a lot of loves would have been saved. Infact we could have prevented the war" Ginny said bitterly. "But that means the war is starting?" Remus asked. "It started the day Voldemort came back. He was planning and plotting for two years before coming out in open." Ginny replied.

 **"Black?" said Harry loudly. "Not — ?"... Oh my —" said Hermione wonderingly, still staring at the newspaper.**

"There's more?" Lily looked horrified.

 **"What now?" said Harry quickly; he was feeling jumpy... these doubters now seemed to be turning to the only other explanation available to them, the one that Harry and Dumbledore had been expounding since the previous year.**

"Oh thank Merlin! Atleast some people will believe him now. This book was making me positively depressed" Sirius said huffing.

 **It was not only the students' mood that had changed... Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach.**

"What the fudge is wrong with ministry!" James said disbelievingly.

 **The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-six... Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor! That's not information relating to your subject!"**

They all laughed, but stopped at next sentence.

 **When Harry next saw Lee, the back of his hand was bleeding rather badly. Harry recommended essence of murtlap... He was also more distant with Harry, Ron, and Hermione than he had ever been before, expressly forbidding them to visit him after dark.**

"Poor Hagrid! He shouldn't be afraid. I'm sure he knows more about the subject then that toad woman" Lily said.

 **"If she catches yeh, it'll be all of our necks on the line," he told them flatly... a means of deflecting minor jinxes so that they rebounded upon the attacker, only Hermione mastered the charm faster than Neville.**

Lily's eyes watered again.

 **In fact Harry would have given a great deal to be making as much progress at Occlumency... he's actually trying to open Harry's mind a bit wider . . . make it easier for You-Know —"**

"That really makes sense!" James agreed.

 **"Shut up, Ron," said Hermione angrily. "How many times have ... with Cho since they had agreed to visit the village together, but suddenly found himself facing a Valentine's Day spent entirely in her company.**

"Eww! Don't tell me he went on his first date on Valentine's" Sirius grimaced. "And what's wrong with that?" Lily asked. "Everything! If you take a new girl out on Valentine's she'd expect everything to be overly romantic and clichéd." Sirius gagged. Lily rolled her eyes.

 **On the morning of the fourteenth he dressed particularly carefully... he was suddenly horribly aware of his arms and how stupid they looked swinging at his sides.**

Lily giggled.

 **"Hi," said Cho slightly breathlessly... occasionally throwing pink confetti over the occupants.**

"See Lily that's what I was talking about" Sirius said. Lily had to agree with him on that one. She wouldn't be caught dead in that place.

 **"Aaah . . ." They sat down at the last remaining table, which was situated in the steamy window... Amazing how much more difficult it was to extend his arm twelve inches and touch her hand than to snatch a speeding Snitch from midair . . .**

James grimaced. He could totally understand Harry's pain.

 **But just as he moved his hand forward, Cho took hers off the table... he was so relieved at finally understanding what she was annoyed about that he laughed, which he realized a split second too late was a mistake.**

The guys laughed hard. Sirius had tears in his eyes. Lily was cringing.

 **Cho sprang to her feet. The whole tearoom was quiet,... "that's exactly what Little Miss Perfect does want."**

"She's kidding right?" James asked.

 **Rita stared at her. So did Harry. Luna, on the other hand, sang, "Weasley Is Our King"... Ready to tell the public the truth?"**

"Great plan! I'm glad Harry's got someone as brilliant as her" Remus said. Ginny beamed.

 **"I suppose," said Harry, watching Rita balancing the QuickQuotes Quill at the ready on the parchment between them. "Fire away, then, Rita," said Hermione serenely, fishing a cherry out of the bottom of her glass.**

 **Chapter twenty-six**  
 **Seen and unforeseen**  
 **Luna said vaguely that she did not know how soon Rita's interview... so that the final score was two hundred and forty versus two hundred and thirty.**

The guys cringed. So did Ginny, remembering that awful match.

 **"Good catch," Harry told Ginny back in the common room, where the atmosphere closely resembled that of a particularly dismal funeral... If she could have done one thing to make absolutely sure that every single person in this school will read your interview, it was banning it!"**

Sirius laughed gleefully "That is so true!"

 **And it seemed that Hermione was quite right... "I believe you. And I've sent a copy of that magazine to me mam."**

"Ooo... that's great!" Lily squealed.

 **If anything more was needed to complete Harry's happiness, it was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's reactions... A girl was laughing as a scrawny boy tried to mount a bucking broomstick —**

Lily looked highly upset for some reason that James couldn't understand, nevertheless he put his arm around her and she buried her face in his robes.

 **"ENOUGH!" Harry felt as though he had been pushed hard in the chest;... that the crying little boy who had watched his parents shouting was actually standing in front of him with such loathing in his eyes. . . .**

Understanding hit James "That laughing girl was you?" He asked her quietly. Lily nodded.

 **"Let's try again, shall we?" said Snape... And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"**

Sirius laughed. "Dumbledore always manages to find loop holes in all rules. I sometimes feel he's more badass than us!"

 **He turned to face the open front doors, through which night mist was now drifting... I think you'll find him suitable."**

 **Chapter twenty seven**  
 **THE CENTAUR AND THE SNEAK**

 **I 'll bet you wish you hadn't given up Divination now, don't you, Hermione?" asked Parvati, smirking... In the middle of the room, where there were no trees, stood Firenze.**

"Why cant we have classes like that!" Lily moaned.

 **"Harry Potter," he said, holding out a hand when Harry entered... "Did Hagrid breed you, like the thestrals?" asked Dean eagerly.**

"Uh-oh! He did not just ask him that!" Remus said.

 **Firenze turned his head very slowly to face Dean, who seemed to... His attempt is not working. He would do better to abandon it."**

"What's he doing? I thought he abandoned his attempts to make peace with Giants." James asked. "You'll know soon enough" Ginny replied.

 **"His attempt is not working?" Harry repeated blankly... Dobby — she hasn't found out about this — about us — about the D.A.?"**

"But how!" Sirius said glumly.

 **He read the answer in the elf's stricken face... Cho's curlyhaired friend Marietta, who was hiding her face in her hands.**

"Bitch!" James muttered.

 **"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened," said Professor Umbridge softly,... Fudge remained motionless in mid-bounce, his mouth hanging open.**

They all laughed.

 **Umbridge recovered first... A sudden suspicion connected to Kingsley's whisper and the thing he had felt shoot past him sprang into Harry's mind.**

"Oh he jinxed her. Brilliant!" James said.

 **"Dolores," said Fudge, with the air of trying to settle something once and for all,... Not Potter's Army. Dumbledore's Army." "But — but —"**

"No! He's taking the blame on himself isn't he!" Lily said horrified.

 **Understanding blazed suddenly in Fudge's face. He took a horrified... You know, Minister, I disagree with Dumbledore on many counts . . . but you cannot deny he's got style. . . ."**

 **Chapter twenty eight**  
 **Snape's worst memory**

"Why do I get a feeling it might be something related to us" Sirius said smirking. Ginny tried not to grimace. He won't be so happy after this chapter, she reckoned.

 **by order of — The Ministry of Magic Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten for that. . . ."**

"A-hole!" James hissed at the last comment.

 **Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, "Don't!"...due to the fact that we forced him headfirst into that Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor."**

James and Sirius laughed heartily. Ginny met Remus' eyes who smiled and looked away uncomfortably.

 **Hermione looked very shocked... we reckon a bit of mayhem —" said George. "— is exactly what our dear new Head deserves," said Fred.**

"Yeah show her future Marauders!" Sirius cheered.

 **"You mustn't!" whispered Hermione. "You really mustn't! She'd love a reason to expel you!" ... I wish you to have a drink with me," she said, her voice becoming more dangerously sweet. "Choose one."**

"She's going to poison him isn't she" Lily said looking wildly at Ginny who giggled at her look.

 **"Fine . . . tea then," said Harry, shrugging... I promise you. I repeat, Mr. Potter . . . Where is Sirius Black?"**

"The truth portion? Lily asked. Ginny nodded.

 **"No idea," said Harry loudly. "Haven't got a clue." ... Meanwhile, several of the dragons and a large purple bat that was smoking ominously took advantage of the open door at the end of the corridor to escape toward the second floor.**

"Your brother's... are bloody brilliant! I cant wait to meet them" Sirius said excitedly. Ginny chuckled.

 **"Hurry, Filch, hurry!" shrieked Umbridge. "They'll be all over the school unless we do something — Stupefy!"... "I could have got rid of the sparklers myself, of course, but I wasn't sure whether I had the authority. . . ."**

They all were laughing hard.

 **Beaming, he closed his classroom door in her snarling face... Don't start crying again," said Harry warningly.**

"Is he that mean with you too? Lily asked, concerned. Ginny snorted "Like I'd let him."

 **"I wasn't going to!" she shouted... defense against the dark arts — ordinary wizarding level**

"Oh that day" James said not looking overly enthusiastic now. Sirius broke into laughter remembering it. Lily looked away clearly upset.

 **So Snape had to be fifteen or sixteen, around Harry's own age... Harry could tell that when James stood up, they would be within an inch of each other's heights.**

James grinned widely. Even Lily turned to smile at him.

 **James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even... He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James's nor Harry's could ever have achieved,**

"That's true" Sirius laughed. James messed up him hairs. Sirius yelled and shot back from him looking absolutely betrayed. Then he brought out a comb and fixed his hair very dramatically making the others laugh.

 **and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed.**

"Who sits beside me?" Sirius enquired. "Ally from Hufflepuff. Why do you ask?" Lily said narrowing her eyes. "Just curious" Sirius said raising his hands.

 **And two seats along from this girl —... He had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters L. E. What did they stand for?**

"Lily Evans ofcourse!" Sirius and Remus burst out laughing. James looked at Lily, messing up his hair sheepishly. Lily blushed and awwed a little.

 **"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick... He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.**

Lily snorted "So modest!"

 **"Where'd you get that?"... cooling their feet in the water.**

"There's me!" Lily cheered.

 **Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading...Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement."**

They laughed at the old joke.

 **Wormtail turned slightly pink but James grinned... "Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."**

Lily's smile vanished.

 **Harry turned to see what Sirius was looking at... though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows.**

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus who was looking resolutely on the book.

 **Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face... There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."**

Ginny laughed slightly unable to control herself. She forgot this joke was here. Sirius joined her. Others were listening very seriously.

 **Several people watching laughed;... Leave him ALONE!"**

"And here comes Lily bear!" Sirius said excitedly. Despite of herself Lily chuckled.

 **James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again... All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.**

Lily laughed. This part of her school life, even though she hated James, and she'd never admit it to anyone, but she loved their banters. She'd go back to her room, think about there latest argument and went to sleep smiling. Because deep down she always knew James was a good guy at heart and a good friend.

 **"Leave him alone," Lily repeated... I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.**

This made them all laugh. "Good old days"

 **"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape... Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"**

"I wasn't going to smile" Lily defended as Sirius was looking at her gleefully.

 **"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward... I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."**

Lily cringed. "I said all that? Sorry hon I didn't mean it. Well most of it" James grinned at her and puller her cheek

 **She turned on her heel and hurried away... trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.**

James was hating Harry right now. He was spilling all his secrets. Why must he be so specific and observant.

 **"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius... Harry looked around to see who had hold of him, and saw, with a thrill of horror, a fully grown, adult-sized Snape standing right beside him, white with rage.**

"Oh no!" Lily's hand shot up to her mouth.

 **"Having fun?" Harry felt himself rising into the air... his father had been every bit as arrogant as Snape had always told him.**

James hissed, looking really hurt. Surely Harry must understand that he was fifteen and he wasn't proud of what he did. He grew out of it. Harry had to understand that.

 **Chapter twenty nine**  
 **CAREER ADVICE**

 **But why haven't you got Occlumency lessons anymore?" said Hermione, frowning... And now . . . now he felt cold and miserable at the thought of him.**

James hung his head in shame. Never would he had thought that Harry would hate him. Even Sirius looked shell shocked. Lily tried to comfort James but he wouldn't even look at her.

 **The weather grew breezier, brighter, and warmer as the holidays passed, but Harry was stuck with the rest of the fifth and seventh years,... "Sirius's knife," he said. "Excuse me?"**

Sirius' grin returned.

 **"Christmas before last Sirius gave me a knife that'll open any lock," said Harry... He has achieved high marks in all Defense Against the Dark Arts tests set by a competent teacher."**

"Holy shit! She has guts" Lily said impressed.

 **Professor Umbridge's smile vanished as suddenly as a lightbulb blowing... "I'm fifteen!" said Harry heatedly.**

James grimaced further.

 **"Look, Harry," said Sirius placatingly,... Did I ever have the guts to tell you I thought you were out of order?"**

Remus turned pink as both James and Sirius eyed him.

 **"Yeah, well," said Sirius, "you made us feel ashamed of ourselves sometimes... "He couldn't stop himself showing off whenever he got near her."**

That made Lily laugh and James blush.

 **"How come she married him?" Harry asked miserably... "I mean, James didn't take Snape on dates with her and jinx him in front of her, did he?"**

Lily eyed James suspiciously. James held his hand up in surrender "I haven't jinxed him since Ginny showed up"

 **Sirius frowned at Harry, who was still looking unconvinced... "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting. . . . Oh, let me do it now. . . ."**

"She's gonna let him whip students!" Lily asked shocked. "She cant even touch Fred and George" Ginny said proudly.

 **"Very good, Argus," she said... students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset.**

The guys looked positively awed. "Your brothers are legends!"

 _A/n- I hope you all enjoyed it..._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/n- So I took the longest break ever, I am done with my career responsibilities for now, so any one still reading, I did miss writing these, just couldn,t fnd the time too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 **Chapter thirty**

 **Grawp**

 **The story of Fred and Gerorge's flight of freedom... but just as in case of Fred and George's Wildfire Whiz- Bangs, they seemed to prefer to watch Umbridge struggle.**

"And that's why I love Hogwarts' teachers" Lily smiled. "Feeling rebellious are we Evans?" James raised an eyebrow. Lily smirked.

 **Then there were the two large broom-shaped holes... she was forced to give up and allow the bleeding, swooning, sweating,and vomiting students to leave her classes in droves.**

"Damn! We gotta make those" Sirius said for the umpteenth time, a hungry, evil look in his eyes.

 **But not even the users of the Snackboxes could complete with that... "It unscrews the other way."**

They all laughed, delighted.

 **To cap matter, Montague had still not recovered from his sojourn in the toilet... I was going to ask Harry when he's going to go back to Snape and ask for Occlumency lessons again!"**

"Oh please I can't here about any more stinking lessons from Snape!" Sirius whined. Lily looked worried though.

 **Harry's heart sank... Lee swore very loudly. "And he's scored."**

James grabbed his head "Can we please skip this chapter." And he did look very tortured, never having to see a Gryffindor quidditch match from stands and not being able to do anything about it, he couldn't listen to Harry go through that. Ginny frowned at him and continued reading despite his protests.

 **Harry and Hermione groaned with the rest of the Griffindors... Hagrid gave a great sniff and patted Harry wordlessly on the shoulder with such force that Harry was knocked sideways into a tree.**

The boys snorted. Lily frowned at them.

 **"I knew yeh'd say yes," said Hagrid into his handkerchief, "but I won' . . . never . . . forget . . . Well . . . c'mon . . . jus' a little bit further through here . . . Watch yerselves, now, there's nettles. . . ."... "Look after him," said Hagrid croakily. "After I'm gone."**

They all looked horror- struck. "He's kidding, isn't he?" Remus said.

 **Harry and Hermione exchanged miserable looks, Harry uncomfortably aware that he had already promised Hagrid that he would do whatever he asked... "WE DID IT! WE WON!"**

"Oh thank Merlin" James sighed.

 **They beamed up at him as he passed; there was a scrum at the door of the castle and Ron's head got rather badly bumped on the lintel,... nesting had**

 **just been pulled up by the roots.**

 **CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

 **O.W.L.S**

 **Ron's euphoria at helping Gryffindor scrape the Quidditch Cup... Gryffindor Quidditch player who had once sat rumpling his hair under this very tree. "I'm**

 **just glad we won, that's all."**

"I don't talk that much about Quidditch" James said indigently. "You totally do!" "Yeah mate!" "That's true" They all murmured agreement, James pouted.

 **"Yeah," said Ron slowly, savoring the words, "we won... This information took the edge off Harry and Ron's desire for brain stimulants.**

"Ughh! I can't believe my child is going for brain stimulants, this time around I'll help him with the studies" Lily said. Sirius snorted "I would like to see you manage that on my watch."

 **They received their examination schedules and details of the procedure for O.W.L.s during their next Transfiguration lesson... Unless he was very much mistaken (and he was not planning on saying it to anybody, in case he was), he had just achieved an "Outstanding" O.W.L.**

Lily looked delighted. She had only managed an Exceeds Expectation in her O.W.L.

 **On Friday, Harry and Ron had a day off while Hermione sat her Ancient Runes exam... For a moment she looked luminous, illuminated by an eerie red glow, then was lifted right off her feet, landed hard on her back, and moved no more.**

"Oh no!" Sirius whispered. "She's too old for that kind of attack" James looked frightened.

 **"Galloping gargoyles!" shouted Professor Tofty, who seemed to... "You'll have to kill me," whispered Sirius.**

Lily's hand flew to her mouth. Remus gasped.

 **"Undoubtedly I shall in the end," said the cold voice. "But you will fetch it for me first, Black, You think you have felt pain thus far?... his scar on fire, as** **the Great Hall erupted all around him.**


End file.
